


Companion

by soleil77



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal/Pet, Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Poetry, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short & Sweet, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Dimimari Week 2020!day 3 BeastDimitri and Marianne welcome a new member into their family.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788
Kudos: 6





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a tanka. It's actually quite fun to write in this poem style. You may have already met this character (kinda) if you read A Little Letter~

Fear mars your lost eyes,

pain and darkness paint the scars.

Yet you came to us

in pawed steps after time’s flow

tongue lolling, tail wagging.

_Companion FIN_


End file.
